under the table
by may87
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen... Obiwan und Anakin werden genötigt an einem langweiligen Fest teil zunehmen, wer würde da nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen? XD


Diese Geschichte gehört nicht mir! Ich habe sie lediglich aus dem Englischen übersetzt (weil sie so toll ist!). Die Autorin ist Monchy und ich kann nur jedem empfehlen, der ein kleines bisschen Ahnung von Englisch hat, sich ihre Stories mal durch zu lesen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! XD 

Under the table

Das muss das langweiligste Treffen alles Zeiten sein. Es ist einfach nur langweilig, langweilig, langweilig... ja langweilig. Aus noch schleierhaften Gründen hatte der Rat beschlossen ein Fest zu organisieren, an dem alle Mitglieder des Ordens, Meister sowie Padawane und Jünglinge teilnehmen konnten um eine Pause von ihren harten Arbeit ein zu legen. Von wegen eine Pause machen, gelangweilt wird man!

Die Wahrheit ist, dass Obi-Wan keiner von diesen Menschen war, die den Geruch und das Geräusch von billigen Sexclubs genießen, aber zwischen dem, und der Tatsache an einem unmöglich großen Tisch zu sitzen und zu hören wie Mace Windu versucht, Yoda klar zu machen, dass seine Art und Weise zu sprechen nicht korrekt ist, bevorzugte er doch eher die erste Option.

Wahrscheinlich ist es das, was sein Schüler sagen würde, aber merkwürdiger Weise zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas komplett anderes. Anakin saß ihm gegenüber mit einem Ausdruck der einem sagte: ‚ Ich weiß das du gelangweilt bist, also vergiss alles was du über gute Manieren gelernt hast...' Und er lächelte. Mit Selbstbeherrschung. Wie kann er nur so übelgelaunt sein ohne ein Wort zu sagen?

„_Meister, geht es euch gut?"_ – fragte Anakin mit einem perfekten, unschuldigen Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

Obi-Wan antwortete ihm nicht, er warf ihm nur einen vermutlich bösen Blick zu. Aber er war so gelangweilt... nicht einmal sein berühmter ‚Ich warne dich junger Man' Blick schien in diesem Fall zu wirken. Nebenbei bezweifelte er, dass dieser Blick jemals Anakin beeinflusst hat...

Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er sein Kinn, seufzte und schaute wieder zu Anakin. Beiläufig versuchte er die Worte von Yoda ‚korrekt meine Art zu sprechen ist' zu ignorieren. Wenigstens hatte er etwas Schönes zum betrachten. Er lächelte unbewusst, wissend das es falsch war über so etwas nach zu denken, aber Gott, wie kann jemand nur so attraktiv sein? Beinah als hätte er seine Worte gehört, lecke die Zunge seines Schüler langsam über seine Unterlippe.

Und dann passierte es. Anakin lächelte. Nein, er lächelte nicht... er grinste. Obi-Wan wusste das dieser Ausdruck nichts Gutes bedeutete, besonders nicht für ihn. Er war bereit eine fragende Augenbraue zu heben, als er eine leichte Berührung an seinem Fußgelenk spürte.

Überrascht senkte er seinen Kopf, um sich zu überzeugen das dies nur Einbildung war. Aber wie vermutet, es war echt, es war... war ... Anakin's nackter Fuß der entlang seines Stiefels kletterte! Er bellte unbewusst als er realisierte was da gerade geschah. Dabei tat er, was er vorher noch nie geschafft hatte, er unterbrach die Unterhaltung zwischen Meister Yoda und Windu.

„_Stimmt etwas nicht, Obi-Wan?_" – fragte Mace und schaute ihn an.

„_Äh... Ich... nein, nichts, was... was sollte nicht stimmen?_" – sagte er, und entfaltete eine Serviette.

„_Du klangst überrascht_" – erklärte Windu während Obi-Wan versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass der Fuß seines Padawan weiter nach oben wanderte; sehr langsam, mit stimulierenden Bewegungen die ein klares Ziel hatten.

„_Ich habe mich nur... an etwas erinnert, dass ist alles_" – sein ganzer Körper begann zu reagieren, seine Hände zitterten, eiskalte Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken und seine Südliche Region begann hart zu werden.

„_Bist du sicher?_" – versicherte sich Mace – „_du wirst so blass_" – warum konnte er nicht aufhören mit der Fragerei? Nun, wie du siehst, Mace, ist die Sache die, dass Anakin mich unter dem Tisch befummelt und ich beschwere mich nicht darüber, die Wahrheit ist, ich genieße es, vielen Dank. Vielleicht war es nur nicht richtig, dies so zu sagen...

„_Ich bin Ok_," „_Seid ihr sicher, Meister?_" – fragte Anakin mit seiner perfekten unschuldigen Stimme und seinem perfekten unschuldigen Lächeln. „_Ich denke Meister Windu hat recht_" – wie hinterhältig; er wollte am liebsten schreien – „_vielleicht solltet ihr euch lieber hinlegen, soll ich euch zu euren Räumen begleiten?_" – und er wollte ja sagen, aber er hatte sich selbst geschworen Anakin niemals zu nah zu kommen, besonders nicht in einem Bett.

„_Nein Anakin, mir geht es gut._" Er warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, was zur Folge hatte das der Fuß sich an seinem Innenschenkel platzierte, direkt neben dem Beweis, dass er von der Situation doch sehr benommen war.

Dank der Macht begann Yoda die Unterhaltung wieder aufzunehmen, auch um Mace und die anderen Leute, die schon angefangen hatten sich zu wundern, von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des sonst so konzentrierten Master Kenobi abzulenken. Die einzigste Sache die sich nicht änderte war Anakin's Gesichtsausdruck, oder die Tatsache das sein Fuß immer noch langsame Bewegungen nahe seiner Erregung machte. Es war falsch, es war so falsch, aber ... oh Gott!... es fühlte sich so gut an.

Obi-Wan ging in Gedanken den Ehrencodex der Jedi durch, während er zu seiner Hand schrie den Fuß weg zu schieben. Doch anscheinend funktionierte die Kommunikation zwischen seiner Hand und seinem Gehirn nicht mehr.

/Anakin/ sagte er durch die Macht - /Ja Meister/ - sogar durch ihre Verbindung schaffte er es seine Stimme komplett unschuldig klingen zu lassen

/Anakin/ - wiederholte er schwer atmend weil Gott, dieses wunderbare Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend vollkommen seinen Verstand benebelte- /Anakin, hör auf damit/ hätte er sagen müssen, aber er konnte ihn nicht stoppen.

/Was Meister/ mit einem breiten Grinsen fuhr er seinen linken Schenkel herunter und wieder hinauf, niemals erreichte er das Zentrum.

/Anakin/ Obi-Wan begann jeglichen rationalen Verstand zu verlieren, dass einzigste was er sich noch erträumte war seinen Kopf zurückwerfen und diesen Fuß machen lassen was immer er wollte. Und stöhnen, er wollte Anakin's Namen stöhnen. Dann, vielleicht, könnte er unter den Tisch klettern und seinem Schüler eine Lektion erteilen, ihn küssen, ihn lecken und in jeden Flecken dieser leckern Haut beißen und...

„_Meister Kenobi_" Yoda's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Fantasien, erinnerte ihn daran wo und wer er war. Auch an die Tatsache das sein Padawan ihn unter dem Tisch massierte, an dem auch der Orden der Jedi isst. „_Äh... ja?"_ „_Wir fragten dich nach deiner Meinung über unsere Beziehung mit den Coriols, was ist mit dir, Obi-Wan?" _– es war Mace Windu der antwortete –„ _Ich bin nur ein bisschen beunruhigt_"

- „_Ist es etwas besonderes?_" fragte Mace – der ja bekannt für seine verdammte Unnachgiebigkeit war. „_Nein, ich denke nur über einige Dinge nach._" – antwortete Obi-Wan 'eigentlich irgendwo ganz anders...' dachte er mit einem verspielten Lächeln. „_Konzentrieren du musst Obi-Wan_" belehrte ihn Yoda „_über deine Sorgen du meditieren solltest_"

'wie soll ich über perverse Füße meditieren?' wollte er schon fragen aber leider hatte sich Yoda schon wieder abgewendet.

/Anakin/ wiederholte er durch ihren Bund /bewege deinen Fuß jetzt/

/Ja Meister/ Anakin grinste und mit schnellen Bewegungen legte er seinen Fuß auf Obi-Wan's Erregung, ein wenig Druck genügte und Obi-Wan konnte nicht mehr verhindern das ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle entfuhr. Gekonnt überspielte er es mit einer gespielten Hustenattacke. Einige Leute schauten ihn verwundert an, während Anakin jedoch mit seinen Aktivitäten fortfuhr, und mit seinem Lächeln. „_Etwas bedrückt dich, Obi-Wan_" stellte Yoda fest als er aufgehört hatte zu Husten – „_fühlen ich es kann_"

„_Ich... ich werde daran arbeiten, Meister_" sagte Obi-Wan mit rauer Stimme, dabei versuchend – erfolglos- die Tatsache zu ignorieren das der Fuß, Anakin's Fuß, immer noch da war und mit wenig Anstrengung seinen Meister zum beben brachte. Alles was Obi-Wan wollte war aus dieser Halle zu flüchten, sodass Anakin es zu Ende bringen konnte, was auch immer es war. Ebenso wollte er Yoda's fremden und Mace's neugierigen Blick – der ja alles wissen musste- vergessen und endlich Frieden finden (und ein bisschen Zuneigung ). Aber er wusste das er hier bleiben musste, schwitzend, gequält, sich selbst wiederholend wie falsch dies doch alles war und in dieses verdammte Lächeln blicken.

Was würde er nicht dafür tun, um dieses Lächeln aus zu löschen? In diesem Moment schmunzelte Obi-Wan freundlich, weil, warum war ihm diese Idee nicht schon früher gekommen? Es konnten auch zwei dieses Spiel spielen. Anakin hob eine Augenbraue als sein Meister böswillig grinste, etwas ungewöhnlich, dachte er sich.

Er genoss es seinem Meister zu zusehen wie dieser durch seine Berührung gequält wurde, gequält weil er wusste das es so falsch war. Unartig. Verboten.

Aber dann fand er heraus das sein Meister einige verborgene Wünsche hat, die er ignoriert und diese würde er mit ein bisschen Glück entdecken.

Ganz unerwartet fühlte Anakin den Fuß seines Meisters auf seiner eigenen schmerzhaften prallen Erektion. Er stöhnte ohne sich darum zu sorgen die Geräusche zu verbergen

„_Was war das, junger Skywalker?" _flüsterte ein überraschter Windu

„_Die Soße Meister, köstlich_" Er lächelte, denn Obi-Wan's Fuß machte die selben Bewegungen wie er. Rauf runter, rauf runter. Dabei war soviel Kleidung und vor allem so viele Leute zwischen ihnen. Es war schlichtweg frustrierend und trotzdem... spannend, zu spannend. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe um weitere unpassende Geräusche zu vermeiden.

Obi-Wan wünschte sich diese Zähne wären seine, sein Mund derjenige der die roten und köstlichen Lippen des Padawan misshandelt.

„_Wenn sie und entschuldigen würden_" sagte Obi-Wan „_mein Padawan und ich haben etwas zu besprechen unter vier Augen_" ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Obi-Wan auf. Er benutzte die Macht um seinen Stiefel zurück zu erlangen und um sich mit seinem Mantel zu bedecken „_Was ist mit euch beiden?_" platzte es Windu heraus

„_Du würdest es nicht verstehen Mace_" lächelte Obi-Wan „_das ist eine lange Geschichte_" –

„_Das Fest ist noch nicht vorüber_" – beschwerte er sich „_Sei unbesorgt, wir werden zum Dessert wieder da sein_"

Keine Sekunde später folgte Anakin seinem Meister. In seinem Kopf sah er noch einmal, wie sich die Lippen bewegt hatten als er das Wort 'Dessert' gesagt hatte. Als sie weit genug weg waren, warf sich Anakin gegen den anderen Mann. Er drückte ihn gegen eine Wand und küsste ihn eindringlich mit all seiner Leidenschaft. Obi-Wan versuchte zu wiederstehen, aber seine Willenskraft brachte ihn nur ein Stückchen weg von diesen unwiderstehlichen Lippen. „_Anakin, Anakin, warte_" er keuchte als der andere seinen Nacken attackierte.

Er leckte ihn entlang, bis er das Ohrläppchen erreicht hatte, an welchem er knabbern konnte. Währenddessen er mit seinen Händen an die Hose seines Meisers lüfteten. „_Warte_"

„_Warum?"_ fragte der Jüngere, die Erektion seines Gegenüber verwöhnend. „_Oh Macht... weil es falsch ist_" flüsterte er, unfähig die Finger von Anakin's Gürtel zu lassen.

„_Sag das noch mal_" murmelte Anakin

„_Was?" _

„_Sag mir das es falsch ist, sag das es verboten ist und abartig"_ – das war alles was Obi-Wan hören wollte. Ja, es war falsch, aber wenn Anakin es so sagt fühlt es sich gut an.

„_Nun gut, Anakin_" flüsterte er.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Obi-Wan und presste Anakin's Vorderseite gegen die Wand und sich selbst an seinen Rücken. Als er ihn seufzen hörte, nahm er seine beiden Handgelenke und pinnte sie mit einer Hand über ihren Köpfen fest. Die andere Hand steckte er in Anakin's Mund, der die ihm angebotenen Finger leckte. Obi-Wan nahm seine Finger wieder aus dem wohltuenden Mund und stieß sie so zärtlich in seinen Schüler wie er noch imstande war.

„_Es ist falsch_" hauchte er in Anakin's Ohr, der seinen Kopf auf Obi-Wans Schulter gelegt hatte um ihm mehr Angriffsfläche zu gewährleisten. Seine Finger bewegten sich in den gierigen Körper hinein und wieder heraus, wobei er bemerkte das sich Anakin immer verlangender gegen die Finger drückte, die jedoch nun zurückgezogen wurden. Stattdessen versenkte sich Obi-Wan in ihm. Ein nahezu perfektes Stöhnen kam aus Anakin's Mund

„_Es ist abartig_" fuhr er fort, dabei entwickelte er einen starken, harten und festen Rhythmus. Ihr Keuchen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verzweifelter.

„_Es ist verboten_" er ließ Anakin's Arme los, die sich automatisch um seinen Nacken schlangen. Obi-Wan legte eine Hand auf die Hüfte des anderen, die Bewegung intensivierend, während die andere Hand Anakin's Erektion nahm, die schmerzhaft gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Dann wusste keiner von Beiden mehr, wer nach mehr bettelte, wer lauter stöhnte oder schrie. Da war nur diese abgestimmte bebende Bewegung, die Augen des anderen und Verlangen. Ein Verlangen das schon fast schmerzhaft war.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide kamen, Obi-Wan in seinem Schüler und dieser in der Hand seines Meisters. Der danach jeder seiner Finger langsam ableckte als er sich wieder von Anakin löste. „_Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?"_ fragte Anakin schließlich, sein Atem ging immer noch hastig.

„_Weil es falsch ist_" lächelte Obi-Wan, womit sich Anakin's befriedigter Gesichtsausdruck in einen aggressiven umwandelte. Es folgte ein langer und außergewöhnlich sanfter Kuss. Obi-Wan hätte den Rest des Tages damit verbringen können Anakin's verspielte und talentierte Zunge zu verwöhnen und um dieses etwas zu fühlen, was er mit seiner Unterlippe tat.

Wie auch immer erinnerte ihn eine kleine nörgelnde Stimme an einen gewisses Fest, die ihn dazu brachte sich von seinem Liebhaber zu trennen.

„_Wir sollten lieber zurück gehen_" flüsterte er und rückte seine Sachen zu recht. „_Ja, sicher_" Anakin tat es ihm gleich, stoppte später noch einmal um die Haare seines Meisters zu kämmen – 'Was würden die Leute von Meister Kenobi denken, wenn er ungekämmt auftauchen würde, als ob er gerade jemand gegen die Wand gefickt hätte' Mit einem Grinsen und einigen Berührungen kehrten Beide zu dem unmöglich großen Tisch zurück. Sie bemerkten jedoch das jeder gerade aufstand

„_Obi-Wan, Skywalker, sieht so aus, als hätte es, was auch immer es war, länger gedauert"_

„_Ja, dass ist wahr"_ antwortete Kenobi, _„wie schade, ein köstliches Dessert, unglaublich süß. Ihr wisst das es gut ist ein Mahl mit etwas Süßem zu beenden."_

„_Oh, seid unbesorgt, Meister"_ grinste Anakin, _„Ich glaube wir haben noch etwas Süßes in unseren Räumen ... wir müssen nur einen schönen Teller suchen um es zu servieren." _


End file.
